Problem: The 5 a.m. temperatures for seven consecutive days were $-7^{\circ}$, $-4^{\circ}$, $-4^{\circ}$, $-5^{\circ}$, $1^{\circ}$, $3^{\circ}$ and $2^{\circ}$ Celsius. What is the mean 5 a.m. temperature for the week in degrees Celsius?
Answer: To add these up quickly, a trick is to simply cancel out one of the $-4$ and the 1 and 3, because those will sum to 0, and then add up 2 and $-5$ to make $-3$.  Pairing that with $-7$ to make $-10$, and then $-14$.  Dividing by 7, we get an average of $\boxed{-2}$.